Businesses generally advertise their products and/or services at or near (e.g., within 20 feet) their brick and mortar stores. However, businesses also would like to advertise to their customers (or potential customers) at other locations, in a manner which has a high number of ad impressions with minimal cost. Conventionally, businesses identify these other locations by looking for areas where large numbers of people congregate (e.g., billboard at subway station). However, for a given location, demographics of an audience tend to vary with time and businesses do not have efficient ways to account for these changes in demographics to ensure that advertisements are being presented to the intended audience.